Не ставь карт впереди пони
— четырнадцатая серия шестого сезона и 131 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название является отсылкой на идиому "putting the cart before the horse" ("делать всё шиворот-навыворот"). Как только Искатели знаков отличия принимают участие в ежегодном Эпплвудское дерби, их товарищи по команде, Эпплджек, Рарити и Радуга Дэш берут состязание на себя. Производство Данный эпизод является пятнадцатым по производственному счёту. Задолго до премьеры эпизода, 1 января 2016 года, на странице My Little Pony в Facebook было выложено промоциональное изображение, в котором частично появляется трек Эпплвудского дерби,There’s so much of Equestria to explore!!... My Little Pony. Facebook (2016-01-01). Проверено 3 июля 2016. а также 2 апреля было выложено изображение с Эпплджек, покрытой жиром.Season 6 is here—the perfect time to make... Facebook (2016-04-02). Проверено 5 мая 2016. Заархивировано. Краткий пересказ Пролог [[Файл:Cheerilee --for participating in the...-- S6E14.png|thumb|Пора для лучшего урока на сегодня, мои маленькие пони.]] В Школе Понивилля Мисс Чирайли сообщает своему классу жеребят, что собирается преподать им физику: намечается Эпплвудское дерби, и ученики будут строить собственные карты, чтобы участвовать в состязании, а их будут сопровождать старшие пони. Чирайли поясняет, что участники будут награждены ленточками из трёх категорий: скорость, традиционность и изобретательность. Позже, по окончании занятий, Крошка Бель исследует старые Эпплвудские дерби и желает заполучить первое место за традиционность. Эппл Блум же говорит, что несмотря на то, что дерби тесно связано с историей семьи Эппл и, в основном, они побеждали в традиционности, но она хочет построить скоростной карт. И наконец, Скуталу утверждает, что хочет создать самый невероятный карт, ибо для неё победить в скорости — как дважды два четыре. Троица решает попросить о помощи своих старших сестёр. Скорость, традиции, творчество thumb|left|Проблема с местоимением. В клаудоминиуме Радуга Дэш соглашается помочь Скуталу с картом: она вспоминает, как ещё в детстве она гоняла и выиграла дерби в Клаудсдейле. Однако, в поисках чертежа своего собственного карта она заходит далеко с идеями и рвётся их осуществить. Аналогично Эпплджек, скорее, предпочитает традиционный карт, в отличие от желания Эппл Блум сделать его современным и быстрым; Рарити же принимается за создание карта Крошки Бель, чтобы возместить свой проигрыш первого места за дизайн Дерпи. На следующий день спозаранок Эпплджек, Рарити и Радуга Дэш приводят своих сестрёнок на Яблочную Аллею, где и начинают строить свои карты. Увы, но старшие продолжают проектировать карты по своим желаниям и закрывают глаза на планы Искателей. thumb|Команды готовят свои карты для дерби. Хотя кобылки чувствуют себя покинутыми, но они уверены, что старшим сёстрам лучше знать. Их разочарование только растёт, когда Эпплджек, Рарити и Радуга не одобряют и убирают вклад, внесённый ими в соответственные карты. Эпплвудское дерби вот-вот начнётся, и, более того, Искатели чувствуют, что ими ещё больше пренебрегают, когда Эпплджек, Рарити и Радуга перенимают на себя место водителя, даже невзирая на то, что по традиции на дерби машины водят жеребята. Дерби-гонщик thumb|left|"Я сошла бы, только как, вот бы знать!" Участники Эпплвудского дерби и их старшие помощники собираются вместе с картами на стартовой линии. Вопреки продолжающемуся разочарованию Искателей, которые фактически не участвовали в сборе картов, они катаются вместе со своими сёстрами. Чирайли в костюме болельщицы дерби объявляет начало гонки, а Эпплджек и Эппл Блум значительно отстают от других, конечно, из-за устаревшего дизайна их традиционного карта. Пони спускаются с ветерком по треку, а зрители поют воодушевлённую песню. Сёстры Искателей радостно подпевают, чего не скажешь о самих Искателях: им явно не весело быть пассажирами. В течение гонки карт Рарити блокирует путь другим машинам. Аккурат возле финишной черты у карта Радуги отваливается колесо, а вследствие перекрещивания дорог на гонке все карты врезаются друг в друга и разбиваются в щепки. thumb|Свалка из восьми картов. Искатели не выдерживают и изливают свои разочарования на старших сестёр, ведь мало того, что строить и водить карты на дерби должны были именно они, так ещё старшие сёстры из-за эгоизма загубили всем настроение. Тогда те спрашивают, почему Искатели не сказали этого раньше, и они оправдываются, что, мол, трудно спорить со старшими пони и, к тому же, они раньше участвовали в дерби, так что им виднее. Эпплджек, Радуга Дэш и Рарити извиняются перед Искателями за то, что увлеклись и игнорировали их чувства. Также они убеждают Чирайли устроить Эпплвудское дерби ещё раз, дабы исправить ошибки,— причём при условии, что старшие пони участвовать не будут. Эпилог thumb|left|Вторая попытка: уже лучше. Три старшие сестры помогают Искателям построить карты точь-в-точь, как они и хотели изначально; разумеется, так, как они изначально хотели. В конце серии Эпплджек, Радуга Дэш и Рарити отдыхают неподалёку от второй гонки, сожалея о том, что участие в гонке было для них превыше всего. Эпплвудское дерби thumb|Эпплвудское дерби. Эпплвудское дерби ( — досл. «Дерби из яблочной древесины») — уличное дерби, показанное в эпизоде. В нём жеребята строят гоночные машины из яблочной древесины Яблочной аллеи (отсюда и название) вместе со старшими пони и водят эти карты по треку по всему городу с помощниками по строительству в качестве пассажиров. Награды на дерби даются согласно следующим категориям: *скорость, за пересечение финишной прямой; *традиционность, за самую точную копию оригинального Эпплвудского карта; *изобретательность, за карт с лучшим дизайном. Участники в дерби суть следующие: Рарити, Дерпи, Эппл Блум (ассистент Эпплджек), Крошка Бель (ассистент Рарити), Скуталу (ассистент Радуга Дэш), Даймонд Тиара (ассистент Рандольф), Снипс (ассистент "Паппидог Тейлз"), "Трейн Трэкс" (ассистент "Кримсон Скейт"), "Шугар Стикс" (ассистент "Винтер Лотус") и "Крэкл Поп" (ассистент Дерпи). Победители на дерби — Дерпи и Рарити: первое и второе места соответственно за дизайн. Цитаты :Снэйлс: О! Я уж подумал, что нас опять начнут мучать этими, как их, уроками. :Снипс: Оо... Я знал, что будет подвох! :Скуталу: Как же здорово иметь сестру! Если Дэш со мной, разве может что-нибудь пойти не по плану? :Рарити: Скоро приз за изобретательность будет в моих копытах! :Крошка Бель: Ты, видимо, хотела сказать: в моих. :Рарити: Я так и сказала — в моих. :Крошка Бель: Похоже, ни одна из нас не получила то, о чём мечтала. :Эппл Блум: Но... Я уверена, старшие сёстры знают, что делают. Правда? :Скуталу: Правда... :Крошка Бель: Правда. :Эпплджек: А пассажирское сиденье с умеренным подогревом, Эппл Блум! :Эппл Блум: Пассажирское сиденье?! :Рарити: О! Мой чудесный лебедь превратился в какую-то гадкую утку! :Эпплджек: А от моего карта остались рожки да ножки! :Радуга Дэш: напрягается Победа будет за мной, если я дотолкаю мой карт до финиша, да? :Радуга Дэш: Но почему вы ничего не сказали? :Скуталу: Вы же принимали участие в гонках. И лучше в них разбираетесь! :Крошка Бель: К тому же тяжело спорить со старшими. :Рарити: О, я отлично вас понимаю. Но думать, что старшие всегда правы,— непозволительная роскошь. :Радуга Дэш: Нам наверняка стоило хоть иногда к вам прислушиваться. :Рарити: Честно говоря, я не уверена, что водить карты лучше, чем отдыхать под солнцем. Галерея Справки en:The Cart Before the Ponies uk:Перегони Категория:Серии шестого сезона